


jersey

by morsa_han



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bokuto misses Akaashi, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Reunion Sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou, jk there's a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsa_han/pseuds/morsa_han
Summary: National volleyball team player Bokuto Koutarou finally returns home after a month of training.Away training is sometimes a pain in the ass, if you ask Bokuto. It would mean staying in a mountain inn with no reception, therefore no way to reach his omega, and in turn, no video call sex for them.So, how do you think he would react if he arrived home to his omega sleeping in his jersey?bokuaka week 2020 day 4
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856074
Comments: 9
Kudos: 390





	jersey

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if i was nearly a day late. i had to pray hard before posting this lol
> 
> warning: un-betaed, pure sin

Bokuto sighed heavily when he was finally on the street to his and Akaashi's apartment. He had been away for almost a month because of his training.

The street was quiet, unlike it's usual buzz. _No doubt because it's still nearing 6 in the morning_ , he thought as he continued his walk from the train station.

Bokuto Koutarou is the current left hitter of the national men's volleyball team MSBY Black Jackals.

While he loves his job, there's also the pressure of continually improving so he can maintain his position, but it's nothing Bokuto can't handle.

Being able to play volleyball for most of his time is fun and all. But…

Away training is sometimes a pain in the ass, if you ask Bokuto. It would mean staying in a mountain inn with no reception, therefore no way to reach his omega, and in turn, no video call sex for them. 

He sighed again, feeling guilty about not being able to contact Akaashi.

It wasn't the first time he'd been on away training, so they both knew what to expect. But this was the first time he had been far apart from his omega for too long. 

Not that Akaashi was bitchy, no. He is the sweetest and most caring omega, and every alpha in the world would kill to have an omega like him.

He supports his alpha, and attends all of his games despite his busy schedule as an editor of a publishing company.

Still… Bokuto didn't like leaving him for too long.

The last time the professional player had an away trainingㅡ it was the usual 1 week durationㅡ the smaller man had cooped himself in his office nearly without eating and sleeping.

Akaashi can be a bit workaholic, if that's not obvious. It's his way of coping with anxiety and nervousness.

The alpha had then asked (nearly forced, actually) the raven haired to take the day off the following morning after learning that little stunt he did.

This time though, he made sure that his omega gets enough food and rest for the whole time he would be away, courtesy of Kuroo.

_Ah, shit_. He really can't wait to be with his omega.

He was already running at this point despite his aching and fatigued body, but he knew all of those will be gone once he sees the smaller man in his arms again.

 _Keiji, Keiji, Keiji._ Bokuto is chanting his omega's name in his head as he dives in his bag to retrieve his keys and open the door.

The moment he opened the door, he had to stop short lest he wanted his whole body to collapse on the floor.

It was Akaashi's scent. His scent was all over the whole house.

It smelled like lavender and honey, and it made Bokuto weak to the knees.

He carefully continued to welcome his way in so he can close the door, but not without inhaling deeply to get used to this constantly arousing smell. 

He removed his shoes before making a beeline towards the bathroom to take a quick bath before joining his omega in their bedroom.

He knew Akaashi sleeps late and wakes up late, so he didn't bother checking him first. 

He was drying his hair when he entered the bedroom, but once again stopped on his tracks when he saw his sleeping angel on the bed.

He was, in fact, sleeping. But that's not where the problem lies.

He was wearing Bokuto's jersey. 

He was wearing _nothing_ but Bokuto's jersey.

The omega was curled on Bokuto's side of the bed, holding his phone in one hand, probably in case Bokuto called.

The alpha walked towards the sleeping omega, taking the phone, and just stepping back to appreciate the view.

Akaashi was not all skin and bones, but Bokuto was bulkier than the two, so his jersey reached just above the omega's knees.

_I wonder if he's wearing underwear. Fuck._

"Mhm," Akaashi mumbled in his sleep. He probably felt Bokuto's arousal spiking through their bond. 

_Pretty sure you plan to give me the blue balls right now. In that case…_

Bokuto went to their closet and reached for his old Fukurodani uniform. He returned to his omega carrying a necktie.

Akaashi was still asleep but had turned on his back. _Less work for me_ , Bokuto thought.

He entered the bed with only his underwear on, and sat up with his knees on both sides of the slumbering man.

He tied the omega's arms together with the necktie, and tightly secured it on the headboard.

"In that case, I'll just have my way on you," Bokuto mumbled.

The alpha took a moment to just look and stare at his omega. 

He missed Akaashi so much. He missed his face, his body, his presence. He missed waking up to the omega pressed against his chest, whining when Bokuto gets out of bed to prepare for morning practice. 

The omega's lips were slightly parted, his face looking peaceful and innocent, unlike the rest of his body. His skin was as smooth and soft as Bokuto remembered.

Bokuto tucked Akaashi's curls that were sticking on his forehead and touched his lips against it, indulging in his peacefully sleeping omega. 

He rubs his nose on the smaller man's hair, wanting more of that tantalizing scent. 

He continued going down the raven-haired's ears, cheeks, until he reached his neck, just for him to give it little bites and kisses.

"Hmh," the omega whined, slightly moving from the ticklish feeling. 

The older man chuckled, watching his omega cutely scrunching his face. 

Akaashi Keiji was no morning person, and Bokuto knows he is entering deep territory. 

The alpha wasted no time as soon as the omega stopped moving, diving on his neck until he reached the omegan pulse point where the source of the raven head's heavenly scent is located.

Bokuto took his time and inhaled deeply, savoring Akaashi. Enjoying his omega's company, even without the omega actively participating.

The omega released a high pitched whine, craning his body, fully exposing himself unknowingly to his alpha.

Bokuto took advantage of the omega’s sprawled body, and directed more bites to the column presented to him.

He kissed his way down until he reached the hem of his old jersey, peeking at Akaashi’s toned stomach and straining dick against his black briefs. 

Bokuto found himself moaning at the sight of Akaashi’s half-hard. He spreads his hands under the smaller man’s jersey, feeling his chest and stomach. 

The omega released a breathy moan of “Bokuto-san,” obviously liking the way the alpha’s fingers lightly scratch his bare skin, even in his sleep. He scrunches his eyes, confused, and blinks at the brightness of the room. 

“Good morning, baby,” Bokuto coos, happy to see his favorite pair of hazel eyes. 

“Bokuto-san,” the omega whined. The taller man felt Akaashi’s dick twitch against his stomach when he saw that the alpha was already naked. 

“Bokuto-san.” The omega tries to reach his arms to his alpha, but was surprised when he felt his constraints, forcing his arms to stay as they were. 

Bokuto chuckled deeply, a sound that made the younger acutely aware of what the current situation was.

Akaashi is not embarrassed to admit that he has a power kink, and seeing Bokuto dominating him like this for the first time in a while was driving him _crazy_.

“Bokuto-san, whatㅡ” but Bokuto cut him off with a deep kiss. The smaller man immediately melted into the kiss, whining. 

“I missed you so much,” the alpha mumbled against Akaashi’s lips when they separated for air. 

“I missed you too,” the younger answered back but the athlete was already kissing his way back to Akaashi’s stomach.

Akaashi arched his back. “Bokuto-san,” he tried calling.

The Alpha paid no attention, sucking a supple patch of skin on the omega’s hips. 

“Ah!” The smaller man moaned loudly when his alpha kissed his hips over his underwear, touching him everywhere but _there_.

The taller man's eyes never drifted from the omega's face, watching his reaction. He was pleased to see the omega's half-lidded gaze, looking back at him.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi tried calling the alpha’s attention once again. The spiker answered by slapping the garter of the omega’s briefs against the milky skin of his hips, making the younger yelp and arch. 

“So pretty,” Bokuto praised his omega, looking at his translucent thighs, feeling proud that only he can see Akaashi like this. “So pretty when you moan for me, ‘Kaashi.”

“Bokuto-san.” The omega almost let his omegan side overtake his body, pleased and body flushed at his alpha’s praise.

The alpha, finally eye level with Akaashi’s dick, gave a sweet kiss against the wet patch of his briefs.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called. But the taller man was too busy with his omega, and kept on giving him chaste bites, getting lost to Akaashi’s scent and taste. 

"Bokuto-san."

The alpha closed his eyes, enjoying the sweetness that was his omega.

“Kou.” The alpha finally looked up at Akaashi. 

“Welcome home,” the omega smiled tenderly at him, and the taller man fell for the younger man all over again. 

Bokuto returned the smile and said a quick “I’m home, Keiji,” before going back up to kiss Akaashi.

“You’re not mad?” He asked when they broke apart.

“Why would I be?”

“I’m waking you up at 6 in the morning, not that you can’t blame me when this is the first thing I see after a long time apart from you.”

Akaashi craned his neck to give his alpha a kiss. “Hm, just happy you are home.”

“Any particular reason why you’re wearing my clothes?”

“Missed your scent.” At that, Bokuto rubbed his clothed dick against the younger one’s, and both moaned simultaneously.

“Kou, I want yourㅡ” the omega moaned when Bokuto’s hips thrusted faster.

The dual-haired man slowly removed his underwear, pleased to see Akaashi staring. 

“Like what you see?”

“I’d like it better if it were in me.”

Bokuto released a loud groan, pleased with his omega. But he held on, wanting the smaller man to feel on edge. 

He crawled towards the omega’s crotch and moved the black cloth to the side, and Akaashi immediately rolled his hips, aroused by another man’s touch on his dick. Bokuto slapped his thigh as a warning to stop moving. 

“Ah!” The omega yelped, but obeyed. Bokuto shakes his head in amusement.

The taller man kissed the exposed skin of the omega’s dick, and Akaashi can’t help but give a really long moan.

Bokuto sucked on the underside, pleased by the salty yet sweet taste of his omega’s precum. 

Akaashi on the other hand, moaned without restriction, rubbing his crotch against the alpha’s face.

“That’s right. Moan for me, Keiji. Make your alpha proud,” the volleyball player ordered as he removed the younger’s underwear, revealing the slick dick to its full glory.

Akaashi moaned at the dominating tone his alpha used. _Yes._ _I will do anything to make you feel proud, alpha._

“Bokuto-san, please let me hold you,” the omega whined at his bindings.

“Why should I when I can enjoy you as I deemed fit? Why should I when you tried to tease me by wearing my old jersey?”

The smaller man’s eyes widened. “No, alpha, I didn’t meanㅡ” He threw his head back when Bokuto inserted his index finger in the omega’s dripping hole.

“Ah, Kou! Alpha!” Akaashi called, trying to move the intruding finger against his sweet spot, but Bokuto held his hips to keep him from moving. 

“No! Please, Bokuto-san.” But the alpha didn’t acknowledge him, adding another finger.

The omega just closed his eyes, choosing to relish on the feeling of long fingers scissoring him open for the length he loves so much.

Bokuto observed the omega, looking for signs of him being uncomfortable. The omega was tightly clutching and pulling on the necktie, the alpha was sure that it had become unrepairable. 

The omega was now breathing through his mouth, overwhelmed by the heavy musk of his alpha and from the exertion due to their... activities. 

Bokuto added another finger and Akaashi was reduced to a whining, moaning mess which was what Bokuto aimed to do.

"What baby, can't speak?" 

Akaashi moaned at the nickname and opened his eyes only to see the alpha staring at him, intimately eyeing him as his body and face gave in to pleasure. 

Bokuto leaned forward, effectively caging Akaashi with his arms. He reached towards their crotch and looked Akaashi right in the eye. 

“I love you,” he said softly. The omega gave him a sweet smile.

“I love you too,” the smaller man replied, heavily breathing. 

Bokuto kissed him as he entered slowly, wanting to just indulge and feel that _yes, I finally have you in my arms, my Keiji_. 

Akaashi let an open-mouth whine at the feeling, pleasantly stretched by the girth of Bokuto, of his alpha. 

“Alpha, please.” Akaashi begged, tears brimming his eyes at the love, pain and pleasure.

Bokuto, too worked up, can no longer tease his omega and started a fast pace. He was leaving wet kisses to whatever skin his lips can touch, never wanting to stop tasting the omega’s skin.

“Bokuto-san! A-alpha, please!” The omega was practically a moaning mess, a puddle of goo, in his lover’s arms.

“Keiji.” Bokuto moaned back, watching his omega succumb to him and him alone. 

“Kou, close. I’mㅡ” Akaashi moaned louder than before, seeking release.

The taller man impossibly speeds up, the squelching sound of their lovemaking evident in the otherwise quiet bedroom.

“Kou. Harder. Kou-ah.” The omega was almost incapable of speaking coherent thoughts.

“Keiji. Keiji, cum for me,” thrusting harder and faster, and he was almost scared the omega wouldn’t be able to walk for a while after this.

The omega can no longer process the request, just released moans of _Uh, uh, uh, uh._

“You make the most delicious of sounds, baby.” Bokuto closed his eyes, limiting his sensesㅡ focusing on Akaashi’s skin rubbing against him, his voice calling out his name, and the sound of skin slapping against each other. 

“Kou, I’m. I’m comㅡ ah!” The omega screamed when he came, Bokuto slapping his hands against his mouth to stop him from announcing to their neighbors what they had been doing.

As the omega came down from his high, Bokuto never stopped thrusting, kept on feeling the insides of his overstimulated mate. 

“Kou, my hands.” The taller man undid his knot on the necktie, and the younger immediately touched the alpha’s chest. 

He rubbed the older man’s nipples, whispering praises to his alpha. “You were amazing, Alpha. I love you, I love you. Knot, give me.”

The alpha closed his eyes, chasing his high. He gave a last push before spilling his load into Akaashi, with his knot swelling.

The omega whined, pleased to finally reconnect with his alpha. He reached his hand, tucked a loose strand of hair on Bokuto's head and held his cheeks between his hands, smiling tiredly but tenderly at the alpha.

They stayed that way, looking into each other’s eyes, words not needed to be spoken. They held each other’s hands until they felt Bokuto’s knot go down. 

The omega’s arms were feeling strained after being held in a compromising position for so long, but he didn’t mind the pain as his body was registering sleep first.

Bokuto seemed to read his mind. “Go back to sleep, Keiji. I’ll make late breakfast later.”

“Love you…” Akaashi mumbled as he fell back to sleep. Bokuto kissed his head, resting for a while before cleaning Akaashi up. 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> y’all better pay all smut writers in this universe because writing smut is HARD
> 
> there might be a continuation to this is on day 5 {so leave a comment}


End file.
